There dirty little secrets
by Iliv4anime
Summary: Lucy is a sad, then she gets a phone call! Who's this cousin! What's her magic! What is there relation with BOTH Zeref and mavis! Read and fav. I will do more stories! humor/drama/ and romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I think I figured out how to write stories now! ;p SOOOOOO let's start the story shall we!**

**Lucy: I'll do disclaimer! Ro-chan/Hope-chan dosen't owen Fairy Tail or any songs she might put in here!**

**Lucy's P.O.V: **I walked in the guild VERY depressed. Why? Because this week is the anniversary of Mom's, Dad's, and Michel's death. Yeah! My life sucks. *sighs* "Luuuuuussssshhhhhhhyyyyyyy!" The stupid cat said. I glared at the WAY-TO-HAPPY-for-MY-FAMILYS-DEATH-WEEK dragon slayer&amp; blue cat. They froze in a slit second. "Lucy-chan! You lucky girl, someone wants to chit-chat on the phone with you~" Mira said in a sing-song voice. I was very shocked since I didn't have any family lift. I grabbed the phone and I asked "M-moshi m-moshi, who is this?!"

**Unknown P.O.V: **That little . . . "Let me get this straight, You only have ONE family member lift yet you forgot her?! YOU LITTLE MOTHER F*CKING B*TCH **[do you know the right words] **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR NOW LITTLE COUSIN BUT WAS OLDER COUSIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU . . . YOU,YOU,YOU . . . .BONIE BLOND! DO YOU NOT HOW LONG IT TOOK JUST TO GET OUT OF A STONE I'VE BEEN STUCK IN! NOW YOUR SAYING THAT YOU ACTUALLY JOINED THAT SHITTY GUILD! I HATE YOU!" I hung up and started crying. How could she forget! She knows how hard it is for me! I cried harder.

**Natsu's P.O.V:** My blood was boiling. Not only did that girl on the phone call Luce a B*tch but said Fairy Tail a Shitty guild. I saw Luce crying. "don't worry Lucy, We'll kill her for you." I said in a pretty scary way. She looked up at me and said "N-natsu . . . *sob* . . please don't. I-i remember her n-now *sob* . . . I have to find h-her." She tried to stop her tears. I get it, It's like found Igneel but didn't remember him. Just than the doors were cut open, with a VERY pissed and yet VERY small girl. "ROSETTE!" Lucy yelled running to her shocking the girl.

**Rosette's P.O.V: **I hugged Lulu-nii-chan with the weirdest grin. She picked me up and spun me around. She grabbed my wriest "YOU HAVE TO JION THE GUILD!" she yelled. I flinched at her yelling. "wait what now." I said dumbfounded. I blink a couple times. "NO!" I yelled. I looked at her as if she was crazy. She begged me to but I glared at her. "F-fine . . . .but I'm staying where you are staying." She squealing. I flinched once again. I sighed. "CRACK!" I heard a crack of thunder. I screamed and curled up in a ball, and faintly heard Lulu trying to calm me down.

**Laxus's P.O.V: **Once I came to the guild I heard a scream. Am I really that scary, I sweat dropped at my thought. I walked in and saw a small girl curled up in a ball crying like someone is torturing her. I felt a hard smack from blonde . . . "wha-" I started. Blonde glared at me also calming down the small girl. The next thing I know I was in a wall from a hit.

**What did you think! I know it was short but That was the very first fanfic soooooo be nice~**

**Lucy: and pm her for request or ?'s o-k**


	2. The song sorry my stories are so short

**Laxus's P.O.V: **I don't know what happened, all I know is that I can feel pain everywhere in my body and the little girl looks VERY ticked off. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled. She must have punched me for scaring her. I was about to attach her but she managed to grab my head with her legs and FLIP ME IN THE GROUND! It hurt like heck to. She was taking out a sword when "_stars and heaven, earth and hell. Please come together and make a bind . . .stiantiche!" _**[hint: made-up name]** Magic circles all around the girl. Star like ropes went around her and she couldn't move. "I . . . hate . . . you . . . .all" was all she said until she teleported.

**Rosie's: P.O.V: **I really don't like guilds. I mean why does Lulu even like this place. Gaaaaahhhhhhhh! She also used one of her holy spells on me, oh great how lucky am I. I rolled my eyes when the spell was being released. I hit Lulu on the head and turned my heal away from the guild. Lulu followed me but I didn't care really. "Rosette Mary Black you say sorry to Laxus this instant!" Lulu said using my full name. I turned around and started winning not to use my full last name. I took out my ipod and put it on full blast of "dollhouse"

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

**No One's P.O.V:**

Rose sang along not knowing the WHOLE guild was listening to her AND watching her dancing to the song

**Hi Minna-chan! Heres the 2nd chapter pm me on pairings you want, p.s. if Lucy gets Sting then Rose gets Laxus and if Lucy gets Natsu than Rose gets Gajeel. Thats just how I work. Oh, I don't owen Fairy Tail! XD ;p**


	3. The dress and the dance

**Lucy's P.O.V:** Once Rose stopped singing I noticed the whole guild _'cause they were like "YOU HAVE TO JOIN OUR GUILD!" Natsu mostly._ I giggled when Rose squeaked. She was about to run away when I grabbed her shirt "no no no no nooooooooooo!" She whined. I huffed. "Hey! If you join then You can go to this magic party thing, I could choose your dress and everything, plus we can live back at the old mansion AND you can fight anyone anytime o-k!" I yelled making her froze. "can I choose your dress?" She asked not even moving. I shook my head when I heard her mutter a fine. We walked back to the guild and Mira asked "What color and where do ya' want it?" "Right side of my neck and dark purple." When she got the mark Mavis appeared. "I'm so happy!" Rose fainted at the sight at OUR DEAD GRAM-MOTHERS GHOST. I rolled my eyes at her actions.

**~Time skip~2 Weeks~**

**Still Lucy's P.O.V: ** "NO NO NO NO!" Rose was screaming when I was trying to pulling her out of the changing room. She always got so embarrass when she wears a dress. "But you look so cute!" I said making her blush harder. I finally got her to come out but she was so different when she wears a dress. She whore a white strapless dress. It had roses at the bottum and pink stilettos. She looked so cute plus she had the purple dye out of her hair so it was her normal brown hair. It was up in a curly pony and had little dimons all over it. "Wanna dance luce!" Natsu asked coming out with his tux on. I couldn't help but blush a little. I was about to answer him but I was interrupted by Sting saying "No Natsu-san! Imma taking her to the dance floor" "your drunk light bulb." Rose said snapping, probaly that no ones asking her to dance. I giggled. Rose is just to cute sometimes. "Yo newbie, theres no one left to dance and I don't wanna be a loner." LAXUS said. I mean LAXUS SAID THAT TO ROSE. "suuuuuuuure, whatever" She said trying, key word, TRYING to hide her blush. I snickered, I'm never going to let this go. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

**HI MINNA-CHAN! SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE AND SHORT AND STUFF I JUST REALLY NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT! HOPE YOU DIDN'T HATE IT OR ME! BYE 4 NOW!**


End file.
